Why You Should Never Bring Up A Bombfight
BFSE Episode 9 It starts with Coiny asking Tails if he wants to play the cannibalism game with him. Tails was gonna agree, but then realizes if he did say the cannibalism game. Tails tells Coiny he might pass on this one, and flies away. Bowser Junior runs up behind him, then he starts the intro. Waluigi stands there as usual. The alarm goes on, and Waluigi madly gets it, and begins Revenge Reveal. Waluigi calls over Team blablabla, but he calls them Team "SHTOOPID WAH!!! >:(" to assemmble, or sit around. Boxing Glove tries to grab onto something, Waluigi asks what he's doing. Boxing Glove says that the jig is up and we gotta take what the can. And there was white hair sliced and there was a scream. Waluigi gets it to pipe down, but wonders who did this, it was Lincoln. Lincoln said that everyone found him. Joseph asks that he meant to tell him, he was hiding this whole time. Mario thought he quitted. Lincoln explains the story himself. "When Squidward was killing kwysocki243 and Blocky, I ran away because I got scared. Yeah, I have been hiding eversince. and you found me..." he explained. He gave out the prize which is Mountain Dew. He gave it to Coiny, Boxing Glove, and Mugman. But he was wondering where Firey is, Coiny told him Firey died, and Lincoln throws the Mountain Dew here. Gumball said Lincoln skipped him, Lincoln didn't notice. Sonic and Tails are the bottom 2. Sonic was safe, and Tails is out. Tails hasn't got enough time to say any last words. Boxing Glove asked Lincoln what he did to Tails. Lincoln replied that he eliminated him, but Boxing Glove wants to ACTUALLY know. Then, Lincoln tells Boxing Glove that he put Tails in a jawbreaker but keeps crawling out, and closed it. Boxing Glove understands it. Luigi feels bad, saying it's terrible that Tails got eliminated. Parappa admits that he had this coming. Sonic gets mad at Parappa because Tails was his friend. Colonel Noodle asks why he's so ungrateful. Bowser Junior says that Tails is trying to gain something. Patrick tells that Tails is too bland. Spongebob said that Tails doesn't deserve this. Waluigi asks what he doesn't deserve. Spongebob was saying the criticism. Coiny says that Tails is only gone for a reason, Mugman thought he was hating. Mario said Coiny wanted to take everything everyone loves and destroy it. Joseph asks what they're talking about. Also, he brings up Tails dying. Lincoln says that Tails is actually in a jawbreaker, and kicks it and hits Ugandan Knuckles. Boxing Glove got scared, and tries to throw it away, and hits Patrick. Mario throws it to someone. Lincoln says that we're got our 9th contest. Whoever gets the ball thrown into a cliff or space wins. Mario and Luigi got the ball, Joseph killed Mario with his shell, Luigi got scared. Boxing Glove took the lead and downloads the C4, and runs away. Mr Krabs touched the ball and got lucky, but the ball exploded, and sent Tails flying. Mr Krabs got FURIOUS, and The True Treasure Trove is up for elimination. For Episode: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/226788585/ Previous: Waluigi's Top Artist Next: Guess Who's Back?